forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allar
'''Allar '''is a character in Book 2. He is the older brother of Jenelyne and like her an independent sellsword. Where his sister is carefree and open-minded, Allar is usually withdrawn, a silent thinker and strategist, yet also the brains of their operations. Background Allar was born in Sunspear's shadow city, growing up in a dusty backalley, together with his younger sister, Jenelyne. After their parents left the siblings behind when they were both still very young, to try their luck elsewhere, away from the sands of Dorne, Allar grew to become his sisters protector and even, in a way, her surrogate father. Always large and strong, he eventually realized he could sell his strength for good coin, first working as a merchant's guard, taking the still young Jenelyne with him, but later on, he came to simply sell his sword for the highest bidder, effectively becoming a sellsword. It was around the same time that Jenelyne expressed a desire to not only be dragged along by him, but to actively work with him, a wish Allar initially rejected quite fiercely. It was over the following months that Jenelyne managed to impress him with tricks and skills she had picked up from watching him train. During one particularly close encounter with a group of deserters, she rushed to his aid, saving his life and winning his trust. The two have been partners ever since and in time, Allar came to appreciate the alternative solutions his little sister would bring to the table when approaching a task. Not long after, the siblings were approached by Absidee of Lys, spymistress of Princess Meria Martell. Always looking for trustworthy and capable blades for hire, she ended up employing the two as her guards, taking them along when moving through the shadow city, a task where especially Allar's knowledge of its streets came in handy. Book 2 Fires Far Shortly before the Sandstorm's attack on Sunspear, Allar and Jenelyne accompany Absidee through the city, to the brothel led by Myriah Watermont. There, the spymistress has a meeting with Myriah, ordering her trusted guards to let no one through, while the two women discuss matters in one of Myriah's back rooms. However, their task is made more complicated when Ysilla Sand arrives at the brothel in search of her brother, Theodan Allyrion. Expressing a desire to speak to Absidee and Myriah, she is initially rejected by the guards, where Allar is particularly strict with her. However, Ysilla shares her knowledge about the recent Sandstorm attack with them, something that concerns him greatly. Eventually, Allar gives in, realizing that Ysilla's information might be important to Absidee and he allows her to pass. After the talk between Ysilla and Absidee, the spymistress retreats to the castle. As such, Allar and Jenelyne accompany her through the city, with all three making it to safety. They are later ordered to acompany Ysilla and Theodan on their mission to find the scholar Larryl Callace. Thorns Two weeks later, the four arrive in Godsgrace. By then, mostly due to Jenelyne's open-minded approach to their companions, Allar has ended up warming up to the Allyrion siblings, becoming friendly with Theodan and especially with Ysilla, albeit he seems unsure how to respond to her flirting with both, him and his sister. The siblings witness the reunion between Theodan and his family, before they leave with Ysilla, who shows them around the castle and eventually ending up in their very own guest room. There, Allar expresses slight annoyance over Jenelyne's antics, while Ysilla considers them endearing. They are eventually escorted by Ashara Allyrion to the Great Hall, where a dinner in Theodan's honour will take place. Appearance Allar, like his sister, is a stony dornishman, which means his skin is notably lighter than that of many of his fellow dornishmen. He also has blonde hair, which he cuts short, as well as bright, blue eyes. His physique is that of a man who had to fight for his entire life. He is intimidatingly tall and has the muscles of a skilled warrior. Usually frowning, he has something about him that makes people wary, preferring to keep their distance, as he is equal parts cold and intimidating. Personality In contrast to his sister, Allar is a very strict and cold man. He despises nonsense, a carefree attitude and approaches every problem with utmost seriousness. As such, he typically comes off as gruff and perhaps even a bit too serious and when compared to Jenelyne, people rarely approach him. Naturally, this makes him perfect for certain tasks and he does not mind that he is a bit of a loner and that people are more afraid of him than anything else. However, he does have a soft spot, namely for Jenelyne. When it comes to her, he even forgives her flaws, the problems she causes with her personality, even if he is not above reprimanding her sternly. She is without a doubt the most important person in his life, probably the only one he truly cares for besides himself and a selected couple of true friends. Relationships Jenelyne As unlikely as their partnership is, Allar and Jen are more than siblings, they are best friends. Almost polar opposites in terms of personality, they complete each other, with Allar focussing on the professionalism and business they need to survive for their line of work. He cares deeply for his sister, to the point where he is very protective of her and though they occasionally clash, he knows she has his back in return just as well. Ysilla Sand Unlike his sister, Allar has a more cautious approach towards Ysilla. Always focussing on his duty, he is not the slightest bit moved by her charms, actually outright stating a dislike for her attitude. Remaining professional, he still keeps a sense of professionalism when dealing with her, though making it absolutely clear that he is keeping her at arms length. This is eventually changing as Allar mellows down and by the time they arrive in Godsgrace, he has grown notably fond of the girl. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Dornishmen Category:Lowborn Category:Sellswords